Lord Ericth Van Noorden From the Highlands (the Great One)
Fictspedia Entry Lord Ericth Van Noorden From the Highlands (The Great One) Family and early life: Lord Ericth Van Noorden From the Highlands was born in 850 AD in what is now known as Finland. At this time all of Scandinavia was divided up between various kingdoms and barbaric settlements. Van Noorden was born into the massive kingdom of Respolia, located on the south east coast. Van Noorden was born into a simple beetroot farming family with his mother, father, and one older sister. In his early years he was known as the ‘unfortunate one’ as he always brought bad luck wherever he went. However, all that changed one day as Van Noorden trekked into the woods against his mother’s wishes. Legend has it that Van Noorden was confronted by the mystical Rajovik, a magic six legged wolf that called the vast forest its’ home. Van Noorden barley escaped the encounter and managed to run away with only one bite mark. Once back in Respolia he realized he had become the first to see the beast and live. Instantly his bad luck was gone and he became well known all around the town. In his later teenage years Van Noorden (like most young men) trained to become a Viking warrior. During these years he realized this meant giving up his greatest passion, growing beetroots. Finally at age 20 he was brought into the army as an official Viking warrior. Role in the Great War of Respolia: This civil war destroyed Van Noordens hometown, and was the cause of a rebel uprising lead by Hbynush Rolo Snickervov. The rebels and the king’s army battled for 4 weeks with death tolls estimated to be around 9,000. This civil war actually wiped out around 45% of the town. During this battle Van Noorden displayed amazing bravery in battle. The current King then pronounced Ericth ‘Lord’ after hurling his sword into a random crowd, and killing Hbynush Rolo Snickervov. Mid life/Role as King of Respolia: In his late twenties and early thirties, he served as the Kings commander of the troops. During this role he lead raids all around northern Europe, pillaging every place he saw. While on one of his raids, Ericth met Maryth. Maryth was a woman in a small settlement called Vybov (present day north west Russia) that Ericth brought back to Respolia. At first she was not happy, but after weeks of convincing she settled down and married Van Noorden. In 884 AD they had a baby boy named Rookth Van Noorden. Ericth continued living a comfortable family life as the king’s right hand man, but one day his life got flipped upside down. One morning the king choked on a plum stone and passed away. This meant that Van Noorden would now have to step up and become king. Van Noorden lead Respolia on into his final years and despite winning 1 war and losing 4, he managed to keep his kingdom intact to pass on to his son. Final Years: Ericth held the thrown until he became extremely sick in 916 AD. He passed away from unknown causes in 918AD. He was buried on a bed of beetroots and declared the beetroot as the national vegetable of Respolia. The whole of Respolia would have beetroot parades for years to come on the anniversary of his death. Legacy: The entire world can thank Ericth Van Noorden From the Highlands for everything he has done. Europe will look back at him as one of the greatest leaders to have ever graced the continent.